The Emerald of Light
by SkyBlueMagic
Summary: Okay! this is my 1st story. its about a Girl called Hazel thats grown up like a muggle but is really a pure blood. its her own adventures at hogwarts and everything. please R&R not compleate
1. The muggle Way

Disclaimer I don't own Hogwarts or any of the HP books

**The emerald of light.**

Hazel groaned as she woke up. She took the clock of her table '10:23' it read in bright blue lettering.

The 11 year old sat up and slid of the side of the bed. She went over to the mirror grabbing a hair bobble of the floor on her way and tied her thick brown hair into a ponytail. Hazel examined herself in the mirror for a minuet then made a b-line for the door.

She plodded down the stairs, across the corridor and as she peered through the kitchen door she could see an argument had broken out again over breakfast for not the 1st time ever.

"Listen to me! That blasted ministry better pick up their paces! Under payment I tell you!" Mr Trope yelled across the table at his wife.

"Dear I'm sure it's not that bad.." The slightly plump lady said reaching out to grab his hand to calm him down.

"It's unfair! The bloody cheek of it!"

"Oh, don't be like that Richard" Mr Trope stood up and stormed out the room pushing past Hazel on his way.

"Terrible, absolutely terrible.." Mrs Trope muttered to herself. Hazel Came fully into the room and sat down beside her mother.

"What's the matter with Dad?"

"Oh nothing! Just some trouble at work. That's all." She smiled and stood up. "Now lets get you some Breakfast!" Hazel nodded and smiled.

She looked round the room, pots and pans covered the sideboards and many pictures hung on the walls.

"Now dear, What would you like on your toast?" Mrs Trope Grinned at Hazel and flung a bit of bread under the grill.

"Butter" She said softly.

Her mother twisted her face "Just butter? You a growing girl you know!"

Hazel giggled "Yeah, just butter."

"Ok, what ever you want love." She took the toast out the grill, placed it on a plate and started to butter it. "Have you seen Carly this morning?"

The 11 year old shook her head "No, She must still be in bed, 'cause her room door was closed."

Mrs Trope passed the plate to Hazel "Oh, I'll go and wake her up soon."

Hazel was now tucking into the toast her mother had just made.

"Yes, well anyway. I expect she'll be up soon."

Hazel Shrugged "Maybe" then continued to eat her toast.

After that word a bang came from the passage that made Hazel jump.

"Oh don't worry dear!" Mrs Trope flung her arms in the air "Its just the post!"

"Yes! I know! Im not that stupid" Hazel snapped.

"I never said you were" Mrs Trope said as she left the room briefly before returning carrying 3 letters in her hands. "Now, There's one for you father! Oh my must be that blasted ministry again but they normally send tings by Owl. So that's weird. Ah There's .."

"Why would they send a letter by Owl?" Hazel butted in.

"Because" Her mother sat down "That place is just a bit odd."

Hazel sighed "Oh"

"Anyway, there's a letter here for me, probably your auntie Tracey about her kitchen appliances, she just can't get to grips with them."

Hazel pushed a straggly bit of hair behind her ears and started to nibble on another bit of toast.

"And.. Oh!" Her mother beamed "Here's one for you" She said giving the letter to Hazel.

Hazel glared at it, it was a brownish envelope with a red stamp sticking it down engraved with a H. The lettering was written finely in emerald Ink addressed to Hazel. She opened the envelop, slid out the letter, unfolded it ever so carefully and read:

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_Headmaster: Fredrick Dumbledore._

_(order of Merlin – 2nd class, Late brother of Albus dumbledoor, Chf Warlock, High Rinamitum of London, fine chef)_

_Dear Miss Trope,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft an wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your Letter by no later then the 23th august._

_You're sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Many Questions exploded in Hazel's head, she had never heard of so much noncence in her whole life! School of witchcraft and wizardry? Absolutely never heard of.

"What's this" Hazel giggled "Some kind of joke?"

Mrs trope shook her head "Of course not dear"

"Mother, witchcraft and wizardry don't exist, you must be crazy"

"No, I'm not, that letter is no joke, its serious stuff" Mrs trope showed no sign of a smile.

"Mum! You're crazy! Absolutely nuts!"

Mrs Trope shook her head "Im afraid I'm not dear."

"But, mum! If all this stuff is true prove it!"

Mrs trope sighed and retrieved a wooden stick from her apron pocket "Accio Book" The book That was lying on the windowsill came flying towards Hazel's mother who caught it one handedly.

Hazel sat there, gob smacked "But… How the hell did you do that?"

"Magic my dear, magic"

"All these year and you never told me about this!" She said angrily

"There's no point in getting angry love, me and your father thought we best keep it from you until you were older. We didn't think you would get into Hogwarts seeing as your sister didn't. We Took lots of precautions, did everything the muggle way, even stopped people from Owl-ing us!"

"You mean Dad knows to?"

"Of course he does! He works at the ministry of Magic for crying out loud!"

"What?" Hazel yelled "You've never mentioned this to me? I thought he worked for the council!"

"Well, no. The ministry of magic"

"Whhaaatt?"

Mrs Trope sighed "Don't get to angry love" She patted Hazel on the shoulder meeting Her daughters pale blue eyes "Listen, it really was for the best"

"YOU'VE KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR 11 YEARS!" Hazel screamed

"I'm sorry love but you wouldn't understand"

"WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT? THAT I'M A WITCH OR SOMETHING?"

"Hazel…"

"OR MAYBE I'M ADOPTED?"

"Hazel…"

"OH GOD THAT'S IT ISN'T IT YOU'RE ALIENS?" Hazel screamed

Her banged her hand off the table "HAZEL SHUT UP NOW!"

Hazel moaned and turned away. "I was only saying."

"Hazel Louisa Trope! You are not adopted and me and your father are NOT aliens"

"I didn't say you were, I was questioning Mother QUESTIONING"

"Hazel, we hid this for reasons that we would rather not go into."

Hazel shot a look at Mrs Trope " Why? Its not as if you don't already have enough secrets"

"Well I'm sorry Okay! We thought it was for the best, not to tell you!"

Hazel folded her arms " I think it was a stupid idea"

Mrs trope banged her hand on the table again " Don't you yell at me!"

Hazel quieted down " Listen, sorry mother but I still think it was a bad idea leaving it till now to tell me that you're a witch!"

"Hazel! You wouldn't understand love, it's just something… Oh forget it"

"JUST SOMETHING WHAT?"

Mrs Trope shook her head "Oh, nothing"

"Hmm probably going to tell me that we aren't even on earth next"

"Hazel! I'm sorry! You're just going to have to come to grips with this fact. Now hand me that letter of yours"

Hazel flung the letter in her mothers face saying nothing

Mrs Trope scanned through it.. "Right they need your Owl soon, I better right it now."

Hazel raised a eyebrow "But we don't have a owl"

Mrs Trope was now searching through a chest of drawers. "Yes well, one arrived this morning with post, its still upstairs so we'll just use that."

"Oh" Hazel muttered still thinking of all the things that had happened in the past 5 minuets.

"Ah ha! Just the thing" Mrs Trope sat back down beside Hazel with a bit of parchment, pot of ink and a big quill thing.

"Why are you going to write with that, when you can use a pen." Hazel questioned.

"Because" She took the lid off the ink "A pen is the muggle way of doing things" She started scribbling something on the parchment.

"Muggle?" Hazel said still baffled.

"Non-magical person dear" She said still writing something on the parchment.

"Umm, Okay.?" She mumbled gloomily

"There we go" Hazel's mother placed the Quill on the table and rolled up the parchment "I'll just go give this to the Owl. I'll be back in a tic."

Hazel sat at the table thinking of what had happened and what was to come. For the 1st of September, was in two weeks time.

Skybluemagic 

**Hey! Thanks for reading this! It's taken a while! But its finaly here. Remember Review it! Press the lil' button down there! Hehe. Anyways more chapters to come soon!**


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer – unfortunately I don't own hogwarts or Harry potter! But I do own THESE characters and story line! thanks for reading!

**The emerald of light. **

**Chapter 2**

Hazels eyes slid away from the letter she had clutched in her hands. Who would of thought.. Hazel…A witch?

Hazel felt as if she had tumbled down a magic tunnel and came out in someone elses shoes. In a matter of minuets her life was transformed. Then A Normal, everyday, Bog standard girl and Now, who would of thought that now, she had just found out she was a witch!

"Right dear" Her mother said as she entered the kitchen "I gave the reply to the Owl and I think its best we get you some stuff for school. Now pass the school list"

Hazel Dug into the envelope and withdrew a small piece of parchment which she handed to her mother.

"Well, its not going to come cheap but we'll have enough." She passed the paper back to Hazel. Its read:

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry 

_Uniform_

_First-year students will require_

_at least three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_At least two Jumpers (grey)_

_a plain tie (to be made into house colours)_

_School trousers (male) or skirt (female) (grey)_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginners Guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: A guide to Self-protectiion by Quesntin Trimble_

_Arithmacy with numbers by Helena Schwips _

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_3 Blank books for notes (may not be needed)_

_Students may also bring a owl OR a cat Or a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Wow" Hazel muttered, "That's quiet a lot of stuff"

"Its okay" Mrs Trope smiled "We will manage, Your Auntie send 5 Galleons to go towards your stuff."

"Galleons?" Hazel said puzzled.

"Oh, Wizard money. Not to much different from muggle money I suppose." She took the list from in front of hazel and placed it in her pocket "Now dear, run along and get changed! Were going to get your school stuff"

Hazel nodded and ran upstairs. Only to bump into Carly. "Oh Morning!" Her sister just grinned and walked back into her room, she had never been the social type.

Hazel Searched through her drawers and found some suitable clothing ( some jeans and a jumper) and after putting then on ran back down stairs to see her mother.

"Carlys awake by the way" Hazel said grasped her coat and slid it on. "So are we going by car or bus or what?"

Mrs Trope giggled "No love, we are going to use the floo network today"

"Floo – whatty?" Hazel questioned

"Just a quick way of travelling that's all, now the only place we can get all your stuff from is diagon alley. Now come, gather round the fire" She said as she lifted a small plant pot filed with what looked like fine soil. "Now go stand in the fire place"

Hazel looked at her blank faced "You want me to stand in the fire?"

"Yes, just trust me"

Hazel stood in the mouth of the fire with a uneasy look about her face.

"Now" Mrs trope thrusted the pot in Hazels vision" Take a handful and when your ready throw it on the fire and say diagon alley. And be really clear when you say it, because you don't want to end up somewhere else."

Hazel nodded "Right. I think"

"When your ready" Mrs Trope said

Hazel stood there glaring at her Mother

"What are you waiting for?" Mrs Trope Questioned

"I've never done this before you know!"

"Well Hurry up! We do not have all day!"

Hazel threw the floo power downwards and said "Diagon Alley!" She felt her self spinning around and was getting dizzy; flashing lights everywhere and … THUMP she landed on the ground. Hazel blinked and looked about, she was in a small room with wooden floor boards and it was overall very dusty.

Within 10 seconds a familiar figure landed beside her. "Hello there, how was it?" Mrs Trope said

Hazel stood up and dusted her jeans "It was okay, where are we?"

Mrs Trope also stood up "Where in the Gringotts floo powder landing room"

The 11 year old glared at her " W.. Where?"

"Gringotts bank, they have a special place for floo powder travellers, its pretty new."

"Right, Do we need to get some money?"

Hazel mother advanced towards the door " I think I have enough on me to cover it all, so come on lets get a move on. And remember not to stare at the people here, some of them may be a bit weird."

"Everyone's weird here. PEOPLE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE MAGICAL POWERS"

"Hazel, shut up and get a move on"

She grabbed Hazel's hand and lead her out of the room and through many marble corridors until they ended up in a massive room filled with high tables with little goblins writing at them. They exited through the big doors at the end.

Hazel Yet again looked about taking everything in. She was at the top of some stairs looking down at a massive street filled with colourfully clothed people and many bright shops. Hazel's mother beckoned Hazel to follow her down the stairs. "Right now first I think we shall head off to Ollivanders and get you a wand." So hazel followed her mother through the bustling crowds until they go to a narrow and shabby small shop which a sign that said; "Ollivander's - Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC"

"In we go" Mrs trope pushed hazel though the door and in to the shop. The walls were lined with thousands of boxes and there was a small desk with a old man standing behind. "how can I help you" He Bared his crooked teeth into a smile. Mrs trope Raised her voice as she knew from previous occasions this man was slightly deaf " I need a wand for my daughter for she is starting Hogwarts next term."

"hmm" The man tilted his head and examined Hazel "Try this" He said fetching a box down from a low shelf. " Willow 12 ¼ single unicorn hair" Hazel grasped the wand and wiggled it about a bit. Ollivander watched closely until a tiny spark came out the end " that'll do just fine."

Hazels mother dug into her pocket and retrieved 7 gold coins. "How much?"

The old man ruffled his silver hair "lets call it 3 galleons"

She nodded and handed him 3 shiny gold coins "thanks" She passed the wand to Hazel who put it in her bag. Mrs trope winked at the man "Thanks, now come along hazel. We shall get you some robes" she grabbed hazels arm and lead her down the street a bit.

"Right here". They went into a shop entitled Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A small witch wearing mauve robes greeted them. " Hello, Hogwarts robes? Well come on then." She said dragging Hazel through to the back to get her robes fitted.

"Penelope! Long time no see" Mrs trope turned round to see one of her old friends Mivnia.

"Oh!" Mrs trope said surprised "Yes I suppose, long time no see."

"How have you been keeping" Mivnia Questioned

"Just fine, fine" Mrs Trope said " And what about you?"

"Im great thanks" Mivnia drew her lips into a tight smile "So I see Hazel shall be starting hogwarts"

Mrs trope nodded vigorously.

"Well our Demelza shall be starting next term as well," she said sinisterly. At this point Hazel had returned back with a bundle of robes.

"Here, mother. I'll put these in my bag"

Mrs trope sighed, "Yes dear, Now How much would this all cost?"

The witch wearing the mauve robes returned and stood behind a counter "Lets see," She started to mumble to her self then said. "5 Galleons, 10 sickles and 9 knuts"

Hazels mother placed her hand in her pocket and got out a bundle of gold, silver and bronze coins. She then counted out the total and handed it over to the witch.

"Thank you"

Mrs trope looked at Mivnia "Nice to see you again." She then left the shop with Hazel; who was still confused about what was going on. "Hmm" She paused for a moment. "Florish and blotts I think now love"

Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be posted soon! 

Sky


	3. Lilitha

((Disclaimer – Unfortunately as I have stated 2ce I don't own Harry Potter! Just the AMAZING characters I have created ((lol))

The emerald of light Chapter 3 

Hazel pulled out a chair and sat at the table "So I think we got everything."

Her mother was of the same mind "Yes, I think we did get everything!" She grinned and her 2 chins rippled " Oh, I almost forgot! Wait here" Mrs Trope disappeared back into the magnificent green flames of the fire and returned in 5 minuets holding a large cage in which a stunning Tawny Owl was perched. "This is for you." She placed the cage on the table in front of her daughter. "Since you're allowed to take a pet. I just thought maybe.."

Hazel cut in "Oh mother! It's amazing!"

Mrs Trope sat down "Yes, well. She's a fine creature"

Hazel agreed "I'm going to call her…" She screwed her face up and bit her bottom lip "Umm, I don't know.."

Her Mother scratched her head. "How about Doris! I've always liked that name."

"Mother if your seriously thinking I'm going to call my Owl Doris then you've got another thing coming."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "I was only Suggesting.."

"Lilitha!"

"What's that my love?" Mrs Trope looked at Hazel as if she was mad.

"Lilitha! I'm going to call my Owl Lilitha"

Mrs Trope looked in hatred "What a weird name for an owl, well, yours so you can call it whatever you want."

Hazel glanced at the Tawny Owl in the cage. "Yes, Lilitha. It suits her!"

Mrs Trope stood up and grabbed a Apple from the dish on the sideboard "Yeah, well as I said up to you." She took a bite out of the apple "Now. I bet your going to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw when you go to Hogwarts." She took another bite of her apple "Although some people say that Hufflepuffs are a load of duffers."

"I bet im in that house"

"Oh no dear, that's only some people interpretations of it! The sorting hat says that Hufflepuffs are very., Loyal and patient. So don't worry if you are in that house. As long as you're not in Slytherin."

"What's… Wrong with Slytherin?"

"There's not a single wizard who didn't go bad in that house."

"Oh" Hazel said gloomily "As long as I don't go bad!"

Mrs trope tutted "I doubt you will" She stood up and popped the apple core into the bin. "It's not often someone like you will be put in Slytherin."

With that Carly Appeared at the kitchen door and sat down beside Hazel.

"What time do you call this?" Her mother barked.

Carly rubbed her eyes "2 o clock" She stood up, took a biscuit out of one of the cupboards and sat back down. "Why?"

Mrs Trope continued to yell "Because! It's very late! Half of the day is gone, and you've just woke up!"

"Yeah, whatever." She pulled her long brown hair over her shoulder "Whys there a owl on the table?"

Her mother flinched " Oh... Well, its part of a… project your father is doing at work, about Owls… and um stuff."

Carly lifted a eyebrow " Oh…"

Mrs Trope removed the Cage form the table and put it on the floor " Hazels starting her new school soon."

"Good for her" she said sarcastically

Hazel shot dagger eyes at her sister "It's very good actually" She pressed her lips firm together.

Carly finished her biscuit and dusted the crumbs of her hands "Yes little sister. I'm sure It is." Carly got up and left the room.

Mrs Trope followed her to the door. "Where do you think your going?"

"Out" Carly's voice shouted back followed by the front door slamming.

"You see, I was only trying to state a fact that its passed midday. Your sister has such an attitude I tell you."

Hazel giggled and put the Owl enclosure back on the table "It's not her fault she's really moody"

"Hormones, I presume" Her mother wicked at Hazel. "You see she does this sort of thing a lot and I have to deal with all these problems, your Father never lifts a finger. He's always busy with work!"

The 11 year old beamed "Well, I'm sure he wants to help."

"Hazel, don't bother your self and get involved."

Hazel bobbed her head up and down "Yes ok" She put her hand in her bag that was lying beside the chair and pulled out a copy of _Magical drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_ and flicked through the pages. "This looks interesting" She stopped on a page that said Confusing & Befuddlement Draughts. "Sneezewart, scurvy-grass and lovage? What are they?"

Mrs Trope leaned over to look at the page "Just magical ingredients, that's all. But I don't think you will be studying this until about 5th year, it seems quiet advanced"

Hazel shook her head "I have no idea."

"Now anyway, I think you should take all your stuff upstairs and store it in your room."

Hazel grabbed her bag and the Owl cage "sure" she made her way out the room and upstairs.

**Hey! This is just a Mini chapter! There wasn't much to write until she goes to Hogwarts! Which will be happening soon. So anyways! Thanks for reading! Look out for chapter four! Coming soooooooooonnnnn!**

**xSkyx**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

((Disclaimer- Hey! I don't own HP! As I've said before, I own the characters I made and the words I have written!)) The emerald of light Chapter 4 

Hazel Trope had spent the last 2 weeks worrying about what her new school would be like and if she WAS really a witch. But now the day had come and she was too make her way to Kings cross station.

"Mother" She yelled down the stairs "Have you seen my jumper?"

"It was on the Owls cage dear"

Hazel glanced about her room then pulled her jumper of Lilitha's cage and stuffed it in her trunk.

Mr trope popped his head through the bedroom door. "Right, I'm off to work now"

Hazel looked at him "But you told me you were taking me to the train station, you weren't supposed to be going to work today!"

Mr Trope hugged his daughter "Well I'm sorry, but they called this morning, urgent they say it is. Must be because they would never call me in such short notice." He let her go "Your Mother will take you, don't worry. Now, Have a nice time and remember to Owl" He gave Hazel one last quick hug then left the room.

'Oh great' Hazel thought 'Mums driving is absolutely terrible'

"Hazel" Mrs Trope screeched from downstairs "You better get a move on, you don't want to miss the train."

Hazel grabbed the trunk and Lilitha's cage under one arm then hastily walked down the stairs and into the hallway.

"Have you said goodbye to Carly?"

Hazel turned and faced the staircase. "CARLY? I'm going now, okay, BYE"

Mrs trope tutted "Now come along" Mrs Trope opened the front door then walked onto the driveway of Number 12 Lancaster road. "Put all your stuff into the back of the car" She opened the door of the small red car that was there and sat in the drivers seat. Hazel opened the back door of the car and pushed the trunk inside and sat down beside it. With the other arm still clutching the Owl cage she shut the car door.

"Right, Have you got your seat belt on?" Mrs Trope questioned.

"Yes mother" Hazel called back. "Are you seriously planning to drive there?"

Hazel's mother rolled her eyes "What kind of a witch do you take me for? Do you honestly think im going to drive all the way to the station?"

"Well, no but erm..."

"Hold on" Hazels mother pressed a button on the steering wheel, which sent out another huge tray of buttons. Mrs Trope tapped a few keys then pressed one larger dark green button.

The sky turned orange and the car was sent whizzing about.

"Is it supposed to do this?"

"I think so" The car tossed and turned about until it came to what seemed like a complete standstill, yet it was still bobbing about in orange nothing-ness.

"You mean you've never done this before?" Hazel questioned "And why has it stopped?"

"Why are you asking me I don't know!"?

"You're the one who's controlling the dumb thing!"

"I'm not actually it's on auto-pilot"

"Whhhaaaatttt!"

"Hazel don't worry I'm sure that.."

THUMP. The car had landed and now the orange was going away and now they could see that they were in the king's cross-station car park, facing the station its self.

"See and you doubted me in the 1st place" Hazel's mother had turned around to talk to her daughter.

Hazel grabbed her trunk and with the other hand her owl. "I never doubted you, I doubted the car."

"Same thing."

"You no, you act like a right kid sometimes mother"

They both got out the car, Hazel stood on the tarmac zipping up her violet jacket while her mother locked the doors.

"OH, stop complaining. Now get a move on" She walked away towards the station Hazel followed quickly behind her.

"I'm not complaining."

Her mother did not reply because when they reached the station doors Mrs Trope was sorting through her fleece pocket. " Ah hah! Here we go" She handed a ticket to Hazel. "Now don't lose this or you're not going anywhere."

Hazel rolled her eyes "I won't mother." She tucked the ticket into her trunks pocket so she wouldn't lose it.

"Right, platform 9 and ¾" Mrs Trope looked about through the crowds of people. "Come on, Chop chop!"

"9 and ¾, you don't get a 9 and ¾" she said as she followed her mother through the bustling swarms of people.

"Here" She stopped putting a arm out stopping Hazel from going any further. "In between platforms 9 and 10 dear."

"…Is a brick pillar" Hazel said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't be like that. All you've got to do is run at that wall in between platform 9 and 10"

"And smash your nose?"

Mrs Trope raised her voice "Don't be like that! Now run at that wall this instance"

Hazel took a deep breath still carrying her trunk and Owl she made a run at the wall. There was a gushing feeling and when Hazel opened her eyes she was standing on a outdoor platform where there was loads of people around her age standing saying goodbye to their parents.

"Hazel! Hazel" Her mother appeared behind her. "Here we are, platform 9 and ¾ and that there's the Hogwarts Express." She pointed at the magnificent red steam train waiting at the platform.

"wow" Hazel muttered "that's amazing."

"Yes dear, now have you got everything?"

"Yes" Hazel said as she pulled her ticket out the trunk pocket. "I have"

"Well, now be a good girl and remember to write!"

"Yes mother" She glanced at her mother "Well…"

Her mother squished her into a hug "Now, run along or the train will go." She let go of Hazel.

"Yes mother. Well bye! I promise I'll write." Hazel turned from Mrs trope and walked toward the train doors. She could hear her mother shouting bye after her.

As she entered the train a plump man took her ticket, she looked down the train, there was compartments on every side. Hazel just had to find a empty one. By the time she got to the end there was one empty one on the left.

She went inside and put here trunk in the overhead storage, sat down on the seat with the owl beside her and looked out the window. All the parents were waving of their children as the train started to pull away.

"Is this seat taken?"

Hazel glanced up at the door where a girl that looked hazel age was standing. She was Pretty and had long blonde hair. Hazel smiled "Yeah, no ones sitting here. You can if you want though."

The girl put her bag in the compartment for bags and sat down opposite Hazel with a small cat carrier. "I'm Anna. Nice to meet you."

"Hazel"

Anna grinned at hazel and looked out the window. "It's my first time here"

Hazel noticed that Anna's cat was scowling at Lilitha. "Mine too"

The girl brushed imaginary dust of her skirt. "Oh, maybe we'll be in the same house."

Hazel blinked "Yeah maybe."

"This is Lyra" she pointed at her cat who was now facing away from Hazel "Is that your Owl?"

"Yeah Lilitha"

"Isn't it lovely"

Hazel could tell that Anna was a bit nervous by the way she was talking and twiddling her thumbs. 'Probably because she's new as well' Hazel thought. So she decided to try and make conversation.

"Umm so, do you have any sisters or brothers that go to this school."

"No… you?" She replied

"I have one sister" Hazel piped up "But she doesn't go to this school"

"Oh" Anna sighed.

"It doesn't bother me though, I never really liked Carly that much anyway"

"Oh"

"She's 16" Hazel said still watching out the window.

"Well, I don't have any siblings at all" Anna looked down at Lyra to check she was okay. "I'm A muggle born so this is all pretty new to me"

Hazel glanced over at Anna "I'm not, both my parents are magical, but I only found out two weeks ago"

Anna now had averted her gaze into hazels blue eyes. "Really? That's… interesting"

Hazel agreed then said "I think I took it quiet well" Hazel giggled and took her focus to back out the window.

Half way through the train journey there was a knock at the compartment door.

"Hallo! Anything from the trolley?" Said the small fat witch that was pushing a trolley full of sweets.

"A packet of Chocoballs and some pumpkin juice, please" Anna said softly.

"Seven sickles love" Said the witch before Anna handed over the silver coins "And anything for you?"

Hazel thought while she looked at the sweets on the trolley. "Same as her and a Pumpkin Pasty, please"

The witch handed the sweet over " Ten sickles" Hazel dug deep in her jean pocket. She knew there was some money in there somewhere. "There" Hazel handed over the 10 coins that she had found in the bottom of her pocket. "Thank you" the witch shut the door behind her and continued down the corridor.

Anna was now tucking in to the chocoballs she had bought. "These are very nice you know, much like the truffles my mother used to make"

Hazel took a sip of pumpkin juice not replying to what Anna had just said.

The cabin door slid open once again. "Oh, this one is taken," Said the girl standing there with short black hair and bony face.

"Demelza there's a empty one down here!" said a voice from the corridor.

"oh" The girl said shutting Hazel's cabin door and turning round.

"Well" Hazel said "That was weird"

Anna agreed "Yeah"

Hazel took another swig of Pumpkin juice "I think we best put are robes on, we will be there soon."

Anna nodded and left the Compartment with her bundle of robes. Hazel hunted through her case until she found them and then quickly got changed before Anna came back.

Anna came back into the cabin dressed in her black robes and sat down. She grinned at Hazel then turned her attention to Lyra her cat.

"She's still a kitten, you see, she needs a lot of attention"

Hazel looked at the cat that was now drinking some milk from some kind of mechanism. She glanced back out the window again.

They spent the rest of the journal talking about various happenings and goings on until a voice echoed through the train; "We shall be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minuets, please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken into the school separately"

Hazel and Anna lurched with Nerves, they smiled at each other then joined the crowd thronging in the corridor. The train slowed down then eventually stopped. Everyone made there way to the doors pushing past one another.

A lamp came to the doors and a voice said: 'firs-years! Firs-years over here!' It was a gigantic man with a big black bushy beard. "C'mon, any more firs-years? Right follow me, C'mon, watch where your walkin'" All the first years followed the mad down the steep slippery path which lead all the way down to a big black lake that looked upon a massive castle that was all lit up in the nights sky. "No more'n four to a boat"

All the first years clambered into the boats. Hazel got into one with Anna and two other girls that looked like twins. Once everyone was in a boat the giant man yelled "FORWARD" and the flock of boats rowed of towards the castle. Once they got to dry land everyone followed the giant up another hill until they reached a giant door of the castle. On what he knocked on 5 times before they swung open.

**Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter practically straight after the 3rd one, as it was so short! So I hope everyone likes this one! And a 5th is heading your way soon!**

**Sky**


End file.
